062716 - More Green Text, More Bad News
02:54 -- petitPocketwatch PP began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 02:54 -- 02:54 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) HEY, HEY KID. DOUBLE CONSONANTS. 02:55 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) HAHA IM JUST KIDDING NYANYA GAVE ME ALL YOUR INFO 02:55 CC: ... 02:55 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) PRINCE OF LIGHT, NICE PULL FROM THE LOTTO 02:56 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) YOU GONNA FUCK SHIT UP OR WHAT 02:56 CC: i almost don't want to ask, but, uh 02:56 CC: who is this 02:56 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) RIGHT RIGHT IM NOT FAMOUS YET 02:56 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) IM LEIKO, IM THE HEIR OF TIME, AND IM HERE TO FIX YOUR SESSION 02:57 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) BY FIX I MEAN NOT AT ALL THOUGH. IM LOOKING FOR MY DAD 02:58 CC: ...you, uh, just god tiered, right 02:58 CC: and, uh, your dad 02:58 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) YEAH 02:58 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) BY THE WAY, HI 02:58 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) T E A M M A T E 02:58 CC: ...hi 02:58 CC: teammate 02:59 CC: you know what, uh 02:59 CC: i'm just going to go with this 02:59 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) OKAY SO WHATS HAPPENING WHERE ARE WE GOING WHO IS DYING 02:59 CC: just, uh, why not anymore 02:59 CC: wait what 03:00 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) YEAH UH 03:00 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) OKAY ARE YOU SLOW OR SOMETHING 03:01 CC: ...i, uh, don't think i'm up to date on, uh, whatever is going on 03:01 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) WOW APPARENTLY NOT 03:02 CC: ...so, uh 03:03 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) UH 03:03 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) UH 03:03 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) UH 03:03 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) UH 03:03 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) UH 03:03 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) UH 03:03 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) UH 03:03 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) UH 03:03 CC: ...alright, i won't use them, you've made your point 03:03 CC: so am i right in assuming you want everyone dead 03:04 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) WHAT NO THAT WOULD BE STUPID 03:04 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) I WOULD HAVE KILLED NYANYA 03:04 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) BUT TO BE HONEST, HE'S GONNA KILL HIMSELF. CAN YOU BELIEVE I JUST HANDED HIM A BOMB AND HE ATE IT 03:04 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) WHAT A LOSER 03:04 CC: ...alright, we're in agreement on a few things i guess 03:05 CC: nyanya though 03:05 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) OKAY CAN YOU EVEN PRONOUNCE THAT NAME IT SOUNDS AWFUL 03:05 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) ITS LIKE PUSHING YOUR FRONT TEETH OUT SO FAR JUST TO "ARL" AND YOU GET NOTHING OUT OF IT 03:06 CC: ...so you fixed it 03:06 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) IM HERE TO FIX SHIT 03:06 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) NO IM LYING AGAIN 03:06 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) SO HEY HAVE YOU SEEN MY DAD 03:06 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) HE'S REALLY TALL 03:06 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) AND 03:06 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) HE'S A TIME HERO 03:06 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) AND LIKE 03:06 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) IDK HE'S SUPER NOBLE AND STUFF 03:07 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) OKAY HE'S NOT THAT TALL. MOM IS TALLER 03:07 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) ANYWAY 03:08 CC: ...no, i haven't, well, seen, anyone like that, i guess, no 03:08 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) ALRIGHT 03:08 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) GUESS I DONT NEED TO BE TALKING WITH YOU THEN 03:09 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) YOU DO WHATEVER YOU DO AND STUFF 03:09 CC: ...sure 03:09 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) COLLECTING POSTCARDS AND CRYING ABOUT TV DRAMAS 03:09 -- petitPocketwatch PP ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 03:09 -- Category:Kyle Category:Leiko